kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magolor Soul
|species = Unknown}} Magolor Soul is the second form of Magolor EX and the final boss of the Extra Mode sub-game of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He is fought right after Magolor EX is defeated. He has a much more menacing appearance in this form than his old one. Magolor's unnamed third form had a bright and vibrant color scheme; but Magolor Soul has a much darker and unpleasant color scheme. After Kirby lands the finishing blow on him, Magolor Soul shrinks and fades away, just like his normal counterpart did in Main Mode. The only difference being that Magolor Soul has a more disturbing death scream than before. Physical Appearance Magolor Soul closely resembles his second, unnamed form in shape and the overall appearance, but he has been tweaked to look much more terrifying than his colorful normal mode counterpart. His body is mainly a bluish black; his hat has taken a dark gray color, and the gold rings from the Master Crown are now ivory lined with black spikes. The spike-tipped extensions wrap around the horns of Magolor Soul's hat as they did before but also run up along the tops of his wings, which are now a dark cyan color and have a torn appearance. Magolor Soul has white eyes instead of red, his hands black with considerably more jagged fingers, and the hexes separating his hands are now small, pink hexagons instead of the larger, sun-like hexes used by all of his previous forms. The Master Crown still sits atop Magolor's head, more menacing than ever. The crown itself, now somewhat reminiscent of an eye, is white/ivory in color and has a ruby built into its center instead of an emerald (which glows while Magolor Soul is using his strongest attacks). It has several jagged spikes jutting out from the top of it resembling the rays of the sun (or possibly deranged eyelashes, going with the eye theme the crown has taken on) instead of the previous misshapen tentacles of his normal mode counterpart. A pair of bull-like horns jut out from either side of the crown along with another pair of horns coming out from behind them; this second set of horns is much longer than the first set and they are curled at the ends, being a shiny purple in color. Besides the three claws extending above Magolor Soul's head, four more claws extend underneath him, either resembling a set of jaws or a clawed hand holding him. Magolor Soul keeps the mouth-eye that his normal mode counterpart had, but the pupil and red iris are visible far more often; this eye, looking similar to Necrodeus, 0, and especially Dark Matter's eye, may imply that Magolor is being manipulated by one of these villains through the crown. Attacks Like in Normal Mode, Magolor Soul immediately resumes the battle by dispelling Kirby's Ultra Sword ability (this does not occur in the True Arena, as the part of the fight against Magolor EX requiring these super abilities is skipped). He will then pull out his black hole attack after doing so (both attacks can be skipped if Kirby can dispel Ultra Sword on his own as soon as the camera starts to pan away from him). The black hole (like Magolor EX's black hole) is dark brown in color, distorts and "swirls" the background as it tries to draw Kirby and his friends in much faster than before. The black hole is so fast that even Stone Kirby or Leaf Kirby cannot escape it. It depletes over half of Kirby's health bar if he is caught. Magolor Soul can summon the dimensional rifts to shoot spikes at Kirby like in Normal Mode, but the spikes themselves now resemble thorny vines and the attack is performed three times in a row instead of just once. Magolor Soul can now shoot his giant energy beam (now brown with white specks instead of fully white, like Magolor and Magolor EX's lasers when comparing color) into a portal like before. However, two pairs of portals transport the beam around the screen in different patterns at the start of the fight instead of having to be weakened first; he can also create vertical sets of portals that move left or right across the screen (although this configuration can easily be evaded by flying above the portals). Magolor Soul can still juggle enemies around, fire energy orbs (now gray instead of purple), shoot his huge energy beam (now noticeably larger than the original), draw outlines of shapes in the background to have them fly into the screen, and fly through portals like he did before. This attack is done with considerably more force and speed than his normal mode equivalent did. Upon Magolor Soul being smacked down to about half of his HP, he becomes even more powerful. His imitation of the Ultra Sword Super Ability uses two icy versions of Galaxia to attack instead of the standard sword from before. He'll swing each of them once and then swing both of them towards the middle of the screen, making it almost impossible to dodge if Kirby isn't expecting it. His new version of Monster Flame has the dragons fly vertically across the screen instead of horizontally. These dragons are now a cyan blue and actually look like dragons. The first two will be by themselves always, then two dragons will always fly together on the third pass; all four dragons will always appear near Magolor's hands. For his Flare Beam-like attack, Magolor Soul gathers energy like he did originally, but also creates a second empty sphere of darkness to roll around as he does. After he tries to ram the player characters from afar in the background, the second sphere will try to do the same. Magolor's most prominent new attack that he adds to his arsenal mimics the aspects of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl abilities. He creates an enormous mallet made out of ice in his hands. He will charge forth towards the foreground and slam it into the middle of the room. Two shock-waves form from both sides and leave sharp icicles along the floor. Larger icicles will appear from overhead and drop down one at a time. The icicles on the floor will eventually disappear, but still leave behind ice that can hamper the movements of the players and leaves them more vulnerable to the Ultra Sword attack that usually follows immediately afterwards (the ice on the floor also goes away with enough time). The second and last new attack Magolor Soul uses involves him flipping the entire screen upside-down for a short time, similar to the EX Mode version of the Ice Sphere Doomer. While the screen is upside down, he usually sticks to his portal ramming and energy orb attacks, but he sometimes fires spikes which makes it hard to dodge upside-down. Magolor Soul will eventually revert the screen to normal after several attacks. Canonicity Magolor Soul, as well as his EX form beforehand, are not canon, as Kirby's Return to Dream Land's Extra Mode and The True Arena are not canon. Trivia *Magolor Soul, Drawcia Soul, Marx Soul, Soul of Sectonia, and Star Dream Soul OS are the only bosses who are "soul" forms of previous bosses, although it appears that in this case it is a misnomer (see trivia below). *As the Master Crown imbues limitless power on its wearer, Magolor Soul is technically one of the most powerful villains of the entire Kirby series. *The pause menu description for Magolor Soul defines him as a "sad shell" who is now merely under the control of the dark powers that inhabit the Master Crown. It is unknown if Magolor was simply being controlled by the crown the whole time, if the crown was controlling him from the moment he grabbed it, or if he lost control sometime around when he was beaten in his first form; if the latter conclusion is correct, the hexagonal hexes (similar to the ones around Magolor Soul's hands) that appeared while Magolor EX exploded may be considered a subtle implication that Magolor was losing his grip on the crown. **"Sad shell" may also imply that Magolor is remorseful for what he's done and wants to stop, but is no longer in control of his actions due to the crown's overwhelming power and desire to rule the universe - this is supported by Magolor's friendly behavior in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. **Ironically, Magolor Soul is grinning despite the pause menu saying that he is a "sad shell;" however, this may imply that he lost his mind when the Crown took over. *Necrodeus, Magolor Soul, Wham Bam Jewel, and Dark Mind are the only bosses in the series to have exactly three eyes. **Also, all of these bosses are seen to have dismembered hands at some point. *Magolor Soul's gray color scheme, in contrast to Magolor EX's red color scheme, possibly suggests that Magolor EX's body may have been destroyed by fire after he was defeated and that Magolor Soul is a recreation of the resulting ashes. *Despite the fact that this is obviously the strongest form Magolor ever attains, Magolor Soul cannot shoot his spherical energy projectiles as quickly as Magolor EX (who immediately preceded him) can. *Hitting Magolor with an attack while he is trying to ram the player with his Dark Flare Beam attack may cause him to freeze in place until the empty ball of energy flies offscreen, after which the battle resumes as normal. This is most likely a glitch. *Magolor Soul's battle music theme is titled "C-R-O-W-N-E-D", referring both to the Master Crown atop Magolor Soul's head and to the fact that the first letter of all of the games' levels, except Another Dimension, spell the word "CROWNED" in order. **The theme has a number of Kirby tunes mixed into it. It begins with a remix of Nightmare's battle theme from Kirby's Adventure, has the Lor Starcutter's interior theme mixed into the middle, and ends with the Crystal Area/Garden Area's music from The Great Cave Offensive sub-game of Kirby Super Star. **A remix of this theme was used as the music for the final secret stage in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, and, subsequently, Access Ark's 8 EX Stage in Kirby: Planet Robobot. **The French names of the levels spell "PARFAIT" — which translates to 'perfect' in French. In the Spanish version, the levels spell "CORONAR" — which translates to 'to crown' in Spanish. *Magolor Soul can be heard uttering Kirby's name during his death scream. *Magolor Soul has an unused death scream that is not present in the Sound Test, or anywhere else in the game. *If the player inhales the enemies that Magolor Soul throws and gets Mix, the outcome will always be the Copy Ability that he/she had in the Magolor EX fight, assuming they let the Mix roulette run out on its own. Gallery KRtDL Magolor Soul 2.PNG|The Master Crown manifests itself as Magolor Soul. KRtDL Magolor Soul.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Magolor Soul 4.PNG|Magolor Soul fires a laser. KRtDL Magolor Soul 5.PNG|Magolor Soul travels through rifts. KRtDL Magolor Soul 8.PNG|Magolor Soul is destroyed. Models DBYvrKZUwAAjjeN.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Magolor-Seele ja:マホロア ソウル Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead Category:Fire Enemies Category:Sword Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Ice Enemies